


Congratulations, dad!

by SatanicMe



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mad Scientists, Peggy is awesome, Time Travel, congratultions, howard is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicMe/pseuds/SatanicMe
Summary: During a mission with Doctor Strange at his side Tony gets send back in time as the wizard rescued him from getting killed.Guess who he meets in the past?Another Stark.(Not himself of course for those who accidentally read Anthony Stark a line above)





	Congratulations, dad!

To say he did end up up this time in a truly fucked up situation that was a mess pro version Tony sighed out loud while laying in the superhuman maker machine that made Rogers to the traitorous muscle brain he was.

Even if he somehow managed to get out of the thing he would surely encounter some security personnel since the last he knew SHIELD was in possession of the capsule before they let it blow up for security measures.

So wherever Tony was he was surely not in the present since Doctor Strange probably send him back in time and not just to another place.

Hopefully he would at least manage to avoid his father for goodness sake.

“Helllooo????”

Damn it.

First- did his father literally enter the space wherever he was only shouting hello? Also it sounded like the man entered the space on his own without any company.

So he could kill his father without witnesses.

“Why is the capsule glowing? I swear I did turn it off yesterday! Stupid tech always having a mind of it’s own.”

Oh no.

Nope.

Stop, dad. He did not need his father any nearer to the fucking metal cockon than he already was. Nadaaa.

And then he heard it. The silent churning of machinery working to make several parts of the iron casket move and freeing him.

Brown met brown.

Ego met ego.

Genius recognised genius.

Son met father.

“I never let Stephen rescue me again.”

Ok.

He did not deliberately give his father a heart attack. His father did not stumble over his own feet meeting the ground with his ass out of shock since a mirror like version of himself was trapped in the machine that nobody could have entered without setting of at least one of Howards thousand different alarms.

(In reality he had only set around 15 different alarms to prevent others from entering his sacred space but even Howard Stark could not take every possible case into account. )

“Who the hell are YOU?!”

“Can’t answer you that, Howie. I don’t know how much my presence here will fuck up the future.”

“Why would- Don’t call me Howie!”

“Will do, Walter.”

“Wal- HOW DID YOU KNOW THIS NAME?!”

“Someone told me, dumbass.”

Howard stormed off probably getting some security personnel to his workshop and yeah, Tony knew he was fucked.

Not the best decision to anger his father while being stranded in the past judging by his dad’s appearance somewhere in the 30s or 40s. Dear god, did that mean he had to deal with young Capsicle as well?

In the meanwhile Tony checked if something else had changed.

He wish he did not.

How had he not noticed before?

The arc reactor was resting in his breast again hidden by nothing more than a lose t-shirt that only covered the emanating light of the fucking thing. At least it was the badassium based arc-reactor which was not slowly killing him by keeping him alive.

Whorray. Somehow he himself aged back some years. God thing was he had not to deal with an utterly messed up collection of weak rib bones anymore. They were only slightly messed up.

The chronic pain was even mild enough that Tony had not noticed it at all until now and he was thankful for that. After Rogers all Tony knew was endless pain due the broken sternum.

Now he could at least ignore the pain again.

Where was his father anywa- oh. There. Speaking of the devil Howard stormed into the lab with Peggy Carter following him closely and some army guy that was one of the though love caliber.

If he hated you he kicked you in the ass.   
If he tolerated you he kicked you in the ass and then use you to train his soccer skills.   
If he liked you he kicked you so hard in the ass that you could say hi to the astronauts on the moon.

Like Nick Eyepatch Fury.

“How did you manage to pass the security?”

“Yeah.. about that. Technically I did not really pass any security measures and personnel and whatever you have set up here.”

“What is that supposed to mean? We don’t have a leak.”

“Don’t know about that but well. I have been magicked here. Magic is real by the way because apparently whatever what does not abide to the rules of science is real. Jesus, even aliens. And now I should shut up because I don’t want to disrupt the stability of the timeline even more than I already do...”

“Are you claiming to be a time traveler, sir?”

“Maybe?”

“Why do you look like a clone of Howard then?”

“I am many things but a clone? You are kidding me. He and I don’t look similar at all!”

“Sir, I have to admit that the stranger even thought he shares some visual traits with Mr. Stark is still different from Mr. Stark. He is clearly shorter-“

He would never let someone say he was smaller than his dad. Nope. It was already difficult enough to keep up competing with his team when a literal god and america’s (ex) icon of perfection had been on the team.

“I am not short.”

“If that is not the typical Stark ego I am damned.”

“Well, you would be damned anyways, General. Imagine two Starks running around here causing havoc.”

“I am not that bad!!!”

“Really.”

“You are right, Peggy. It would be the end of our world. I am dreading the day Mr. Starks multiple endeavours will catch up with him.”

“Hey! I always use protection!”

“Ugh. I don’t need to imagine my father having sex. Nope. Sex ed was already traumatising enough.”

“What?”, one shocked General Phillips.

“What.”, one dumbfounded Peggy Carter who knew how to keep her cool anyways.

“WHAT???”, one utterly scandalised Howard Stark who had never even nurtured the imagination of having offspring in the future.

“Aw come on. Is it truly that shocking that Howard here has got a son?”

“I don’t have got a son. Especially not one who is older than me!”

“Magic can quite fuck up your understanding of science. Also rules don’t apply to magic.”

“Yet. I don’t have a son.”

Laughing at the absurdness of the situation in front of him Tony stepped forward to his father and laid his hand on his father’s shoulder.

“Congratulations, dad. You have a son.”  
  
Being not even a meter apart anymore Howard being the perceptive bastard he was noticed the shape of the arc reactor slightly standing out of Tony’s breast because the shirt did crumble a little inconspicuous to the normal eye.

He raised his hand wanting to inspect the oddity taking Tony off guard.

“Wait-“

“What is this, strange son of mine I did not know until now and have not even found out the name yet?”

“Ehm... my name is tony and keep of your hands of me. That device is keeping me alive so please mind your own business.”

“Uhm...”

Clearly the Colonel was done dealing with Starks for today when he ordered his father to babysit Tony and check if their DNA results matched since Tony claimed to be his father’s son.

Peggy was no big help for Howard leaving them back in the workshop accompanying the Colonel to the next camp to shout at the newest recruits.

“So...”

“Do you want to do science, Tony?”

“Why do you even ask.”

A security guard was passing by seeing both Starks doing science and paled.

“I think I need to update my testament.”


End file.
